24fandomcom-20200223-history
Milo Pressman
Milo Pressman was an independent technological contractor who freelanced for CTU Los Angeles during the events of Day 1. By Day 6, he had been formally installed as the unit's Internet Protocol Manager. Background * Age (at death): 33 * CTU login ID: LFN * CTU password: foothill94022 Education * Master of Science, Computer Science - Stanford University * Bachelor of Science, Information Systems - University of California, Los Angeles Work experience * CTU - Internet Protocol Manager, Los Angeles Domestic Unit * CTU - Internet Protocol Manager, Denver Domestic Unit * CTU - Senior Analyst, Denver Domestic Unit * CTU - Security Systems Consultant, Los Angeles Domestic Unit * SynthTech Corporation - Programmer Analyst * CompuShield Advanced Security Systems - Staff Analyst Expertise * Network security specialist * Decryption specialist * Proficient in Infoserve technologies, Python, Java, C/C++, Perl, LISP, and HTML Day 1 .]] Around 5:45 am, Milo was brought into CTU Los Angeles by Nina Myers. Milo was assigned to decode a key card, as Jamey Farrell made slow progress on it. The card, handed down by Richard Walsh, had information that regarded an assassination plot against Senator David Palmer, the first African-American with a shot at the presidency. Milo was warned that the card was important, as Walsh and Scott Baylor were killed in order to get it to Jack Bauer. When a unidentified body was brought into CTU, Milo watched Nina, Jamey, and a forensics team figure out what the identity of the body was. The John Doe was discovered to be Alan York and Milo went back to work on the key card. He began to make excellent progress and was nearly finished with the encryption. When Jack arrived back at CTU, he asked Nina to tell Milo to hold off on the encryption until he spoke with him. Jack approached Milo and asked if he was done with the card. When Milo told him he was told to wait, Jack told him it was a misunderstanding. When Milo lost all of his progress on the card, he was convinced that the card was switched. Milo expressed his theory with Jamey and he felt that Jack somehow switched the card. Milo began to ask for Nina, but she left the office with Jack. When he asked Jamey where Nina was, she told him that Nina would be at Division for the next several hours. Unbeknown to Milo, Jamey worked for Ira Gaines, who was involved in the assassination plot on Palmer. Gaines also kidnapped Jack's wife and daughter to use as leverage against him. 's workload.]] Nina and Tony Almeida later confronted Milo and told him to stop his work on the key card. Milo was ordered to take over Jamey's workload, as Nina and Tony found evidence that proved Jamey was a mole. Jamey agreed to cooperate if she was given a letter of immunity, signed by Ryan Chappelle, the Regional Director of CTU. When Jack had Nina bring in Jamey's son into CTU, Jamey slit her wrists and committed suicide. She was rushed to a medical clinic, but she died shortly after. Tony found a encrypted e-mail on Jamey's computer and he sent it over to Milo's system. The e-mail subject was titled Ted Cofell and the rest of the e-mail was in Serbian. When Jack's wife Teri called Nina, she patched her over to Jack and Milo set up a trace. However, the cell phone service began to die and the owner of the phone discovered it. Despite Milo's failure to lock on Teri and Kim's location, Jack was able to find it through interrogation of Cofell and Kevin Carroll. After Jack's family was rescued, Milo and Nina discovered that there was a second shooter who was in Los Angeles. Nina reported the news to Alberta Green, who took over Jack's position as Special Agent in Charge. Shortly after the news of the second shooter, Chappelle came into CTU. Milo commented to Tony that they were now bringing in the "big guns." Senator Palmer arrived at CTU around 45 minutes later and he demanded to speak with Bauer. Chappelle was forced to comply to Palmer's demands when he got a call from an official from the Department of Defense. 's arrival.]] When Milo discovered that one of the shooters was Alexis Drazen, he sent his report to Nina's system and routed it over to Tony's computer. Jack then apologized to Milo for the key card switch several hours earlier. Milo told him it was no problem, as he didn't know the kind of pressure he was going under. When Jack and Palmer began to work with Robert Ellis, a floating NSA agent stationed in New Orleans, Milo helped them recover files from Operation Nightfall. Milo gave his user name and password to Ellis, and printed out hard copies of the the files for Jack and Palmer. Ellis sent files of Alexis Drazen, Jovan Myovic, and Mishko Suba to Secret Service, as they were the three assassins who may go after Palmer. When Elizabeth Nash, a close aide to Palmer, recognized Alexis, Milo called chopper control and had her brought over to CTU. Jack later had problems with his terminal and Milo told him his clearance was downgraded, due to all the protocols he broke. Milo hacked into the system, which would give Jack access to anything he wanted. Milo later learned from CTU New Orleans that Ellis was killed. Though Milo wasn't seen for the rest of the day, it is expected that he continued to work at CTU, as he was mentioned to by Jack. After Day 1 After the events that took place in Day 1, Milo was transferred to CTU Denver. He was trained to become a CTU agent and he stayed at Denver for seven years. During his run in Denver, he worked with Mike Doyle, who served as the Director of Field Operations. The two of them held a grudge against each other and Milo also worked with Connell Johnson in Denver. During the events of Day 5, several CTU Los Angeles agents were killed when the building was infiltrated with Sentox nerve gas. Milo was one of many intelligence agents that were transfered to CTU LA after the day's events. Milo gained the position as Internet Protocol Manager and he began a romantic relationship with colleague Chloe O'Brian. The two of them went out on a few dates, but Chloe realized it wouldn't work and she went back to her ex-husband Morris, who was reinstated to CTU during the last two hours of Day 5. Day 6 .]] Prior to the start of Day 6, America was under siege and have been suffering from numerous terrorist attacks. Terrorist Abu Fayed contacted CTU and offered them a deal. He would give up the location of Hamri Al-Assad, the culprit of the attacks, if he was given $25 million and Jack Bauer. President Wayne Palmer had no other choice but to comply with Fayed's demands. When Bill Buchanan and Curtis Manning left CTU in order to go forward with the exchange, Nadia Yassir and Milo were left in charge. It became clear that Morris and Milo were very uncomfortable working together, due to the fact that Chloe choose Morris over Milo, and Chloe was involved with Milo in the past. When Nadia was becoming backtracked, Milo confronted Buchanan about Nadia's lack of progress. Buchanan told him that Homeland Security flagged Nadia, because she is of Islam descent. Milo becomes furious and asks Buchanan to ask his wife Karen Hayes, an advisor to President Palmer, to get Nadia's clearance back. Milo took matters into his own hand when he signed Nadia in his own account, an illegal act. .]] When Milo learned that Morris' brother Timothy was in the hospital, he brought this to Chloe. Chloe decided to tell Morris, who wanted to leave CTU immediately, but Chloe convinced him to finish him job. After Morris left for the hospital, Bill, Milo, and Chloe discovered that Morris was the engineer Fayed needs. Chloe managed to release him on his cell, but Morris was ambushed by Darren McCarthy and his girlfriend Rita. When Chloe began to worry too much and began making mistakes, Milo requested to take over her post and Buchanan permitted it. When Jack found McCarthy's corpse, Milo ran a back trace on the last phone call McCarthy had. Unable to successfully perform the trace, Buchanan agreed for Chloe to come back in and she managed to back trace the call. CTU sent the location over to Jack and Al Turner, who believed Fayed was in the apartment building. With help from Milo and Chloe at CTU, the field unit was able to identify the apartment that Fayed was hiding in. However, Fayed managed to escape and Morris was found injured. When helping Jack disarm a suitcase nuke, Chloe made a mistake, but luckily she was able to give Jack the correct information, preventing the bomb from going off. Milo was then assigned to follow Jack and Marilyn Bauer to a house that Dmitri Gredenko may be. After arriving at the house, Jack and CTU field agents stormed in on it and Milo stayed by the command post with Marilyn. After the bomb inside the house went off, Milo drove off in the CTU van with Marilyn, but it was ambushed by Phillip Bauer's men. After the van was pinned down, and gunmen surrounded them, Milo took a handgun and set off a hand grenade in the van. During the aftermath of the explosion, Milo escaped on foot with Marilyn. Marilyn and Milo were able to retreat in a junkyard, but Phillip's men weren't far behind. Milo tried to create a cover for Marilyn to escape, by shooting at the hostiles, but he ended up getting shot in the right upper arm and Marilyn wasn't able to get away. Kozelek instructed his men to finish Milo off, but Jack arrived and killed the two hostiles. Jack then got Kozelek to surrender; and while he interrogated Marilyn, Jack had Milo watch Kozelek. A team arrived at the junkyard and transported Milo back to CTU. After being patched up in medical, Milo was confronted by Morris, who swallowed his pride and told him he did a good job of being a hero. When Milo was modest about his heroism, Morris was taken aback. After his confrontation with Morris, Milo confronted Chloe and asked if Morris had been drinking. Chloe revealed that Morris had a whiskey, but spat it out. Milo then learned that Morris was once an alcoholic and had been sober for three years. Milo returned to work around 6pm, during the introduction of Mike Doyle as the new Director of Field Operations. Milo quickly disagreed with Doyle's assessment with the situation at the Russian consulate. It was revealed that they worked at CTU Denver together and when Nadia asked about Doyle's experience and judgment, Milo revealed that he was good. Later in the hour, Doyle asked Morris for Intel and Morris gave him a sarcastic remark. Doyle grabbed Morris by the throat and made an announcement about his authority to the CTU staff. After Doyle finished his announcement, Milo confronted him and told him to not touch his people. Doyle and Milo came to an understanding that Milo's people needed to follow his orders. When Nadia appeared to be upset, Milo confronted her and Chloe eventually approached them. She revealed that she discovered Nadia was using Milo's access code. Milo insisted that it was a glitch in the system, but Chloe clearly knew Milo gave it to her after she was flagged by Homeland Security. When Milo asked Chloe if she was going to turn them in, she revealed she wouldn't confront them if she was, and they needed to be more careful. left|thumb|200px|Milo and [[Mike Doyle clash about Nadia.]] While Milo was in a meeting with Buchanan and Doyle, Chloe confronted them and revealed that someone inside CTU was relaying their satellite to the drone pilot. Doyle suggested for Chloe to check Nadia's system, and Milo was outraged. Milo insisted that Doyle was a racist and nearly got into a brawl with him, but Buchanan demanded for them to stop. Buchanan agreed with Doyle's assessment and Chloe discovered it was Nadia's system. Nadia was arrested and brought to a holding room, where Doyle physically and emotionally interrogated her. When Morris managed to run a back trace and get a location, Milo went down to the holding room and told Doyle. Nadia told Milo that she was innocent and he believed her. It was then confirmed the target was San Francisco and Jack was able to crash land the drone in an industrial park. However, the suitcase nuke was damaged in the crash and radioactive material was released in lethal amounts. Milo was later approached by Connell Johnson, who was on loan from Division. Johnson asked if Nadia had been cleared of her charges. Milo discovered from Johnson that evidence was found that proved Nadia's system was breach, clearing her of any wrongdoing. Johnson handed off this evidence to Mike Doyle. Milo was furious and he was convinced Doyle was going to let Nadia take the fall. When Milo approached Doyle, he learned that Doyle passed over the evidence to Morris. Doyle wanted to validate the evidence was reliable before submitting it off to Buchanan. .]] Milo was ordered to prepare Nadia's station for her. When Nadia arrived, Milo planned on apologizing to her and he wanted to reveal how he wanted more than friendship. Nadia knew Milo was interested and she told him it wasn't the time. As Nadia walked off, Milo grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into a kiss. After the passionate kiss, Nadia and Milo returned back to work. When Vice President Daniels revoked the 25th Amendment, Milo talked with Nadia about the Cabinet vote. Nadia told Milo to forget about what happened, referring to his suspicion of her being a mole. Nadia then told him she also wanted to forget about the kiss they had earlier. Milo told her that he nor her would forget about it. When Nadia had trouble with her system, she went to Milo and asked for help. Milo left his station and Nadia found proof that it was Milo's fault that her system was breach. However, Doyle altered the logs in order to cover it up. When Gredenko met with Fayed in a sting operation, Milo worked with a small CTU team to keep surveillance of Gredenko. During the operation, Gredenko double-crossed CTU and warned Fayed. The two of them managed to escape, but Milo's intelligence showed that Gredenko was still in the same position and that Gredenko had cut off his own arm to evade capture. When interrogation of Fayed didn't have an effect, a sting operation was put into place. CTU agents were placed undercover as a terrorist cell, that was sent by General Mohmar Habib. When Doyle received a cut from the staged ambush, Nadia showed concern and asked if he needed medical attention. Milo later approached Nadia about her concerns for Doyle. Nadia told Milo that she was just concerned for a field agent and that Doyle wasn't as bad as she was led to believe. When Jack Bauer went rogue in the day to rescue Audrey Raines, the capture of Bauer and the retrieval of the component became CTU's main objective. While Morris and Chloe worked together, Chloe needed help with a protocol and she asked for Milo's help. Morris and Chloe began to argue, and Morris became visibly jealous of Chloe going to Milo for help. Buchanan was later forced to step down and Nadia was appointed as the Interim Director of CTU. She would hold the position until Division sent over a suitable replacement. After Cheng escaped with the component, Jack and Audrey were brought back to CTU. Audrey was in a catatonic state and Jack wanted to speak with her, but he was denied that request. Dr. Bradley from Division, planned to perform a process that would bring Audrey out of her mental state, but could ultimately kill her. When Jack escaped from custody and escorted Audrey to a lower level room, Milo told Nadia that it wouldn't have happened if Jack was granted his request. At 2:23am, several mercenaries in the employ of Cheng began an attack on CTU premises. As personnel tried to identify where the mercenaries were headed, Milo finally confronted Nadia about his feelings of her and Doyle's relationship. He told her that it was okay if she loved him. Nadia then told him that she didn't know what she felt. By 2:37, the mercenaries arrived and began killing guards as they overtook the compound. Although it was unclear what their motive was, he knew it had something to do with Josh Bauer. The leader, Zhou, demanded to know the identity of the Director of CTU. As Nadia hesistantly got up, Milo, in a final act of love for Nadia, claims to the Chinese he is director of CTU. Zhou ordered Milo to come toward him. At approximately 2:45am, Zhou asked Milo to come up to him. Zhou then killed Milo with a shot to the head, with Nadia shocked at what happened. Background information and notes * He has the longest gap between appearances on the show, with an absence of 104 episodes. * Milo's password is "foothill94022." 94022 is the postal code for Foothill College in Los Altos, California. Appearances Before Day 1 * Operation Hell Gate * Trojan Horse Day 1 Day 6 Pressman, Milo Pressman, Milo Pressman, Milo Pressman, Milo Pressman, Milo Pressman, Milo